Nothing Better
by flameshine
Summary: Xiumin yang cemburu karena banyak nya Chenbaek Moment. Ia mendiamkan Chen sejak acara EXO Showtime berakhir. Lalu berhasil kah pasangan super mesum, Chanbaek membantu chen untuk berbaikan dengan Xiumin? It's EXO Offpairs fanfiction. Oneshoot/Romance/Smut! CHENMIN, CHANBAEK, KAISOO, HUNHAN KRISTAO, SULAY. EXOshipper mari merapat


_**Uniquee Yui's Story**_

"Nothing Better"

Author : FlameShine

Special Cast :

CHENMIN

Support Cast :

CHANBAEK

HUNHAN

KAISOO

KRISTAO

SULAY

Genre : Romance, fluff

Rate: emmmmmm ahahaha ada semut, semut api semut gula wkwkwk *eh SMUT maksud nya

Lenght : LongFic

Disclaimer : Cast milik Sang Pencipta . Alur plot dan semua isi cerita murni hasil dari isi otak saya yang kelewat error. apabila terdapat kesamaan mohon maaf, bukan berarti saya plagiat , ide ini murni keluar dari otak saya karena terinspirasi dari video milik Gise-h "Exo type ideal of baekhyun and gift of chen" dan [OPV] Nothing Better- chen CHENMIN VERSION punya Weareloveluhanna. Video pertama sukses buat saya ngakak parah ampe guling guling, kalau video kedua , sumfeh itu manisss banget! Buat saya makin cinta Chenmin :*

A/N : Anyeong~ saya author abal abal masih sangat baru di dunia per-fanfiction-an (?) belum terlalu berbakat menulis tapi semoga kalian suka. ini fic khusus saya buat kan untuk Kim Mi cha yang nagih nagih chenmin di ff saya yg judul nya dont you know-_- padahal kan itu ff daebaek-chanbaek , tapi dia maksa buat adain chenmin~yah hasil nya saya khusus buat kan ff cast nya chenmin. Tapi chanbaek juga wajib ada dong ~~ ff ini juga memenuhi janji saya yg mau buat ff rate M hohoho *smirk

**WARNING!**

Sorry untuk TYPOS ( karena ini tidak di edit T_T ) maaf juga untuk kekurangan penggunaan tanda baca. it's YAOI/ BL fics Dan Ini ff smut / mature content ! *smirk* bagi yang ga suka silah kan close aja yah chingu-deul.

Happy reading

"Hyung~?" chen memanggil dengan penuh kelembutan

"..."

"Hyung, sini biar ku bantu" namun tetap tidak ada jawaban dari seseorang yg dipanggil nya.

"YAK! Park Chanyeol, kau tak liat barang bawaan ku sebanyak ini? bisa kah kau mendahulu kan membawa punya ku?" Baekhyun cemberut bukan main,ia berteriak kesal pada sang kekasih, bagaimana tidak Park Dobi tercinta nya itu malah membantu mengangkat koper super besar milik kyungsoo dan membawanya kedalam dorm.

"sabar sebentar baby,nanti akan ku bawakan semua nya kedalam,kyungsoo terlihat sangat kesulitan membawa koper sebesar ini,kau lihat bahkan koper ini lebih besar di banding tubuhnya"

Oh kau berlebihan park Chanyeol!

"kan ada kai!" baekhyun makin memajukan bibir nya. oh kalau saja jarak mereka dekat chanyeol mungkin sudah mencium nya bertubi tubi.

"Baby~ kau liat dulu ke dalam mobil,lihat sedang apa si hitam itu"

baekhyun pun melihat kedalam mobil dan benar saja dugaan nya, si pesek kekasih kyungsoo itu terlelap nyenyak sampai tak tau penderitaan sang kekasih yg hanya disebabkan oleh sebuah koper. Baekhyun melempar segumpal tisu ke arah kai saking kesal nya dan berhasil mengenai jidat si dancing machine namun itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali karena tak ada pergerakan apa pun dari kai akibat lemparan tersebut.

baekhyun memang pencemburuan,paling anti di nomer dua-kan tapi kali ini dia mentolerir karena kyungsoo membutuh kan chanyeol.

kenapa harus chanyeol kemana member yg lain?

mereka sudah duluan tiba,dan yang tersisa di parkiran hanya baekhyun chen xiumin dan 2 orang staff yg sedang sibuk mengeluarkan barang dari dalam mobil oh kita melupakan kim jong in yg masih terlelap.

"Jangan ada yang membangun kan si pesek ini, biarkan saja ia tidur sampai pagi di dalam mobil!" seru baekhyun dengan judes nya~

lalu ia sibuk menata barang bawaan yg sebanyak itu di kedua sisi tangan mungil nya.

"sana, kau bantu saja baekhyun kesayangan mu itu,seperti nya dia lebih membutuhkan mu,aku bisa membawa barang barang ku sendiri!"

Chen tau, semenjak acara Japan Hello Greeting Party selesai, kekasihnya itu selalu dalam keadaan mood yang buruk~ ia tak tau apa penyebab pastinya. Dan lebih memilih menuruti perkataan sang kekasih. takut membuat mood nya semakin memburuk.

"Baekhyunie~ biar ku bantu"

"aaaah~ gomawo Jongdae~ya sebagai balasan nya aku akan memberi mu koleksi foto ku yang paling cantik" baekhyun mengerling nakal, lalu mereka tertawa

"sudah cukup satu saja,foto yg kau kasih ketika syuting showtime sudah cukup membuat tebal dompet ku"

"kau simpan didompet mu?"

"eum,hanya untuk mempertebal dompet ku,suho hyung sering meledek dompet ku yg selalu tipis"

"ahahahaha" chenbaek berjalan menuju dorm dengan berbagi tawa

sementara xiumin memandang kepergian mereka dengan tatapan sinis

_"apa apaan itu 'Jongdae~ya' sejak kapan baekhyun ikut ikut memanggil chen dengan sebutan itu?! hanya aku yg boleh! aissssh kau memang tak peka kim jong dae! aku ini sedang merajuk!" _Xiumin merutuk didalam hati sambil menghentak hentak kan kaki nya kesal menuju dorm. ia sempat menoleh ke kiri mendapati kai tak berkutik dengan nafas teratur. "hyung nanti kalau semua sudah di bereskan bangun kan kai, ne? tapi kalau ia tak mau bangun juga biarkan saja tidur sampai pagi di mobil" ucap xiumin kesal pada salah satu staff

oh~ mengapa kai yang kena imbas karena kekesalan para uke hyung nya ini? ahahaha #poorkai

Di dalam dorm.

"Dimana barang yg musti aku bawa sayang~?" tanya chanyeol setelah keluar dari kamar yg bertuliskan "KAISOO"

"tak perlu! aku sudah di bantu oleh pangeran ku ini~ ucap baekhyun sambil membuang muka.

Chanyeol tersenyum,ia tau princess ini sedang merajuk rupanya.

"Lho? kai dimana hyung?"

"eoh kau baru sadar kekasih mu tak ada? cari saja sendiri!" jawab baekhyun judes

"Hyung~ istri mu galak sekali,apa dia sedang PMS?" bisik kyungsoo pada chanyeol.

Chanyeol tergelak lalu menoyor kepala kyungsoo menggunakan jari telunjuk nya "bodoh" mereka pun tertawa. sadar kalau dirinya lah yang menjadi bahan tertawa chansoo,baekhyun memberikan deathglare super mematikan untuk chanyeol, paham akan tatapan marah sang kekasih chanyeol langsung menghentikan tawa nya.

"Park Chanyeol-" baekhyun makin mempoutkan bibirnya.

CHU~~

Chanyeol sudah benar benar tidak tahan.

"aku punya hukuman yg pantas untuk kekasih cantik ku ini,sudah berani merajuk dan sedari tadi tak henti hentinya menggoda ku karena bibir nya ini" chanyeol mengusap lembut bibir baekhyun

"kau mau apa? hukuman apa yg kau maksud?!"

"Kau tidak tau apa mencoba pura pura tak tau baby? sini aku bisik kan" chanyeol berbicara pelan tepat di telinga baekhyun.

"Yak! Shirro-yo! kau kira aku tak lelah apa?!" baekhyun siap siap akan berlari namun masih kalah cepat dari chanyeol yg tiba tiba sudah membopong tubuh mungil nya ke bahu kekar chanyeol.

"Turunkan aku chanyeol bodoh! huaaa akan aku adu kan kau ke eomma mu,ke appa mu juga noona mu! aku akan bilang kalau anak nya ini suka sekali melakukan tindakan asusila pada anak kecil yg polos bernama byun baekhyun!" ucap baekhyun sambil memukul mukul punggung chanyeol.

"Adukan saja! setelah mereka tau, yang ada mereka akan menikahkan kita,sayang~ kau tau kan eomma dan noona ku ChanbaekHardShipperAkut(?) mereka kan satu komplotan dengan author tak waras ini"

Ok Baekhyun tau ia kalah telak. tak mungkin dapat melawan. Pasrah, hanya itu yg dapat ia lakukan~ lagi pula ia terlalu lelah, jika memang chanyeol tetap memaksa maka chanyeol lah yg harus bekerja sendiri, ia hanya cukup mendesahkan nama park chanyeol saja bukan?

"Chanyeol hyung! lakukan dengan lembut, jangan terlalu berisik! Ada tao disini, nanti tao dengar, Arratchi?" teriak kyungsoo

"Ndeeeeeeeeee soo~ie algesumnida~"

_"Aku bermain lembut saja baekkie- ku sudah menjerit jerit tak karuan,bagaimana aku mau bermain kasar? ada ada saja kau kyungsoo" _tambah chanyeol dalam hati

Kyungsoo dan chen hanya bisa terkekeh geli, terlalu paham dengan kelakuan pasangan happy virus di exo~ bahkan mereka tak segan melakukan skinship dengan mesra di depan camera. member lain lebih sering menyebutkan mereka pasangan tak tau tempat. kalau ditanya pasangan apa yg paling mesum? maka jawaban nya adalah kaisoo tapi kai cukup tau diri dan cukup tau apa fungsi ruangan yg disebut dengan kamar. Ruangan pribadi yg tertutup untuk orang lain bukan?

kalau chanbaek? jangan di tanya lagi mau di sopa, di dapur, diruang tengah, di rooftop sama saja. tak akan peduli kalau member lain melihat mereka bercumbu mesra, tak jarang juga suho menyeret kedua nya hingga kedalam kamar lalu mengunci nya dari luar.

Ia tak mau anak nya kesayangan nya,tao. ikut teracuni. ya tao satu satu nya magnae yang masih suci. jalan fikiran dan kelakuan nya masih seperti anak anak, mendengar kata hantu saja di sudah mati ketakutan dan kalau mandi juga masih harus ditemani sang kekasih. Untung saja Yifan tipe seme yg berjiwa sabar. Sabar menunggu Zi tao hingga benar benar dewasa.

kalau kalian bertanya bagaimana duo real magnae? mereka tak ubah nya seperti chanyeol. Kai memang sudah dari sono nya mesum tapi kalau sehun? dia lah korban racun dua hyung nya itu. dia hanya magnae polos yang meniru kelakukan kelakuan para hyung nya di exo~ .

"Hyung~ aku akan mencari kai"

"eo? tak usah di cari soo, ia ada di mobil, sedang tidur nyenyak mobil terakhir tadi"

"MWO? dia tertidur tapi tak ada satu pun dari kalian yg mau membangunkan nya? Hyung macam apa kalian ini hah?" ow ow kyungsoo mengamuk!

"bukan begitu~ tadi aku membantu baekki jadi tak ingat utk membangun kan nya"

"aku keluar dulu membangunkan kai, ini sudah larut, selamat malam hyung~ jaljayo"

"jaljayo baby soo" heuh kalau saja kai mendengar mungkin jongdae sudah tak selamat sampai di kamar.

Tak lama setelah kyungsoo keluar chen melihat xiumin masuk, tapi baozi nya itu buru buru membuang muka ketika tak sengaja mereka bertemu pandang.

chen heran,sudah cukup lama ia di acuh kan. sejak acara showtime berakhir mood xiumin makin hari makin memburuk tapi itu hanya berlaku untuk dirinya saja pada member lain xiumin tetap ceria seperti biasanya. chen masih berusaha untuk melunak hati xiumin, mungkin terjadi sesuatu tapi ia tak tau apa gerangan yg membuat kekasih nya seperti ini

dia sudah berulang kali bertanya tapi berulang kali juga xiumin menjawab 'tidak apa apa'

"aku tau hyung lelah,ayo kita tidur chagi~" xiumin yg awal nya menolak ketika chen mengambil alih barang bawaan nya akhir nya pasrah karena chen memaksa~ ia masih merasa senang chen tidak balik mendiamkan nya. ia hanya masih terlalu kesal karena kelakuan sang kekasih di tambah gengsi untuk berbaikan, ia akan menunggu sampai chen peka akan kesalahan nya.

tepat di saat melewati kamar chanbaek, mereka dapat mendengar desis desis aneh dari balik kamar tersebut.

"Aisssshhh mereka ini! sempat sempat nya!" erang xiumin frustasi

"tutup saja telinga mu hyung,mereka memang seperti itu bukan?"

xiumin berlalu dengan cepat meninggalkan chen yg masih berdiri didepan pintu yg bertuliskan chanbaek. Ide jail pun terlintas

chen mengetuk ngetuk pintu itu sekali. dua kali . tiga kali. hingga berkali kali.

sementara itu

"Yeolllhhh...

"Ada yg mengetuk pintuuhh kamar kitaa yeolliieeeehh...nhh nhh "

chanyeol tak ambil peduli

"berhentii bodoohhh!" teriak baekhyun frustasi

"biar kan saja babyyyyhh...

paling itu chen atau kyungsoo yang mengerjai kita, member lain sudah tidur sayaang~"

ketika baekhyun hendak berbicara lagi~ chanyeol punya cara untuk membungkam nya.

"taph mmmmhhh mhhhhhh" gotcha! baekhyun tak mengoceh lagi kan?

tiba tiba otak chanyeol mendapat ide untuk membalas siapa pun yang sudah berani mengganggu nya sampai separah ini.

ia sengaja melepas ciuman nya dari bibir baekhyun

dan...

"Akhhh yeolliiiiieeehhh Jebaalllll~ oooohhh yeolliieeeh"

...

"Park Chanyeolllll~ aiiihhhsss jinjaaa~ ooohhh hnnn hnnn deeppeeerr pleaseee hhh"

...

"yeahh there yeolliieeeeh~ there! Ouhh don't stop babyyyh nhhh"

…

"moree yeolliiiiehh moreee~ gimme moreeehhhhhh park chanyeol akhhhh

jebbbaaaall hhh"

"ooouuhh my baby baekkiiiee hhhh~"

Chanyeol senyum lebar menampak kan richteet smile nya. iya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

_"siapa pun yg sudah mengerjai ku dan baby baekkie ku,aku pasti kan dia tidak akan tidur dengan tenang malam ini, dan aku sumpahin dia berakhir solo di kamar mandi ahahahaha" _sungguh kejam nya kau park chanyeol!

Chen sudah tak mengetuk pintu itu lagi yang ada dia berdiri kaku sambil menahan nafas. chanyeol baekhyun benar benar gila!

siapa yang sanggup berdiri lama lama mendengar mereka? kai si raja yadong saja kalau jadi jongdae mungkin sudah berlari kekamar nya lalu menyerang baby soo nya tanpa ampun.

BLAAAAM! chen sedikit membanting pintu kamar nya. Xiumin buru buru menutup badan nya dengan selimut sampai sebatas leher lalu pura pura tidur

"eo? sudah tidur rupanya. kau pasti lelah yg indah sayang" chen membelai poni xiumin lalu mencium kening nya cukup lama lalu beralih mengecup bibir sekilas. demi neptunus! xiumin ingin sekali menahan chen, meletak kan kedua tangan nya ditengkuk sang kekasih lalu memperdalam ciumannya atau mungkin melanjutkan nya sampai mereka melakukan apa yg sedang dilakukan pasangan trouble maker itu. mengingat sudah berbulan bulan lama nya ia mencuek kan kekasih nya ini maka berbulan bulan juga lah ia tak memanjakan jongdae.

_"Astaga minseok! apa yg kau pikirkan bodoh! kau sedang mendiamkan nya! lalu tiba tiba kau ingin minta disentuh? itu tidak lucu minseok ! _xiumin merutuk dalam hati.

xiumin mendengar pintu kamar mandi di tutup lalu terdengar suara guyuran air tak lama setelah itu telinga menangkap suara yang menyerukan nama nya diiringi berbagai desahan.

Oh Astaga! kutukan Chanyeol benar benar berlaku!

rasanya xiumin ingin sekali membantu, tapi dia sedang merajuk sedang mendiam kan kekasihnya itu, ternyata ego nya mengalah kan apapun.

* * *

"Kai bangun sayang~ ini sudah larut, ayo pindah kekamar,kau mau tidur sampai pagi disini?"

kai menggeliat "tak apa selagi itu bersama mu chagiya~" tiba tiba kai memeluk kyungsoo lalu membawanya ikut berbaring di jok mobil yg sudah kosong itu, dua staff yg membantu mereka tadi sudah selesai membereskan semua kemudian pamit pada kyungsoo.

"Mwoya?! Shirro! kalau kau tak mau masuk ya sudah! tidur saja disini sampai pagi aku tak kan membukakan pintu kalau kau kedinginan item!" siapa yg tidak kesal punya kekasih keras kepala seperti si pesek kai ini.

"okey okey... tapi poppo dulu dong" kai menepuk pipi nya menggunakan jari telunjuk

"no!"

"kalau kisseu?" kai mengusap usap bibir nya

"Big No. Cepat turun! atau aku akan benar benar mengunci mu diluar dorm"

"dasar pelit~ udah pelit galak nya minta ampun" gerutu kai dengan lirih

"Apa?" sontak kyungsoo melotot kan mata nya.

"Aniya~ aku mencintai mu"

"aku tau. sudah , lekas masuk ini sangat dingin kai!"

"Kajja~ tenang saja kan ada aku yg selalu menghangat kan malam malam dingin mu baby soo~"

kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"eo? ini bukan nya boneka rilakuma milik chanyeol hyung? kenapa bisa ada diteras begini?"

"bawa masuk saja soo~"

"eum" lalu kyungsoo mengunci semua pintu dan jendela.

"kau duluan saja kai, aku mau mengembalikan ini dulu"

Tok Tok Tok

Tok Tok Tok

"Chanhh sudah yaah~ aku lelah sayang" chanyeol mempout kan bibir nya

"dua atau tiga kali lagi ya baby"

"aku sudah ngantuk berat yeol"

"baby~ pleaseeee" chanyeol memasang puppy eyes nya sebisa mungkin melakukan aegyo paling imut agar istri nya ini luluh.

"eummm" chanyeol loncat loncat kegirangan(?)

"ready baby?"

tok tok tok tok tok tok tok

tok tok tok tok tok tok tok

sepertinya yang mengetuk pintu sudah tidak sabaran, bagaimana tidak,sedari tadi ia mengetuk tak dapat respon sama sekali

"buka kan dulu yeol"

"tak usah, paling juga mereka mau mengerjai kita lagi"

"CHANYEOL HYUNG! BAEKKIE HYUNG! BUKA DULU SEBENTAR"

"sudah buka saja, kyungsoo sudah berteriak begitu tak mungkin ia ingin mengerjai kita sayang~"

"baik lah, aisssh menganggu saja!"

chanyeol buru buru menyambar piyama putih nya lalu dengan cepat mengikat tali piyama ke salah satu sisi pinggang nya dengan ikatan asal, ia beranjak membuka pintu kamar

"APA?" ucap nya judes ples dengan mata melotot tepat setelah pintu terbuka

"yak apa apan kau ini?! tiba tiba membentak ku seperti itu"

"kau orang kedua yang menganggu acara ku malam ini,siapa yg tidak kesal?! cepat,ada apa? masih banyak ronde yg mesti aku selesaikan.."

"ige, kau meninggal kan anak mu ini di teras depan, untung aku memungut nya , kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah di adobsi tukang kebersihan besok pagi!"

"ok trima kasih soo~ie ada lagi?"

"ani~ hehehehe tapi aku penasaran bagaimana keadaan baekkie hyung sekarang?" kyungsoo mencoba melongo kedalam kamar chanbaek

"ya! ya!ya! sekalian saja kau bangun kan seisi dorm lalu menonton kami secara live!" chanyeol terlihat makin kesal

"ahahaha santai hyung, aku hanya bercanda~ good night. Ingat jangan terlalu berisik! bye~"

"sudah sana, hussssh hussssh"

lalu chanyeol menutup pintu kamar.

Keesokan pagi nya

"Wah~ lay hyung masak banyak pagi ini?" real magnae itu terlihat sangat lapar, sesampai nya di dorm tadi malam ia langsung tertidur

"aniyo~ kebanyakan ini masakan kyungsoo dan baekhyun"

"wah tumben sekali hyung memasak begini, ada apa?"

tanya tao pada baekhyun

"tak ada yg special hanya saja chanyeol ingin makan nasi goreng kimchi buatan ku di tambah chen minta di masak kan soup rumput laut"

semua member sudah berkumpul di meja makan.

"ini chen, soup pesanan mu" baekhyun menyodorkan mangkuk soup rumput laut buatan nya

chen langsung mencicipi, terlihat dari ekspresinya kalau soup itu benar benar lezat

"Waaaah ini enak hyung! lebih enak dari buatan kyungsoo dan lay hyung! You're the best!" chen mengacung kan dua jempol nya

tiba tiba tao beranjak dari kursi nya lalu menghampiri chen, merebut sendok soup lalu ikut mencicipi.

"ooooooooah" seru tao

"se enak itu kah ? " tanya xiumin

"iya, baekhyun hyung sudah pandai memasak, kau mau chagi? ayo makan semangkuk berdua~" tawar chen

Pletak!

"jangan sok romantis"

"yak! kau kenapa kris hyung? sirik saja!" chen mengelus elus kepalanya yg di jitak oleh kris

"tidak perlu itu kan dibuatkan khusus untuk mu, makan saja sendiri" tak ada yg menyadari nada cemburu dari kalimat xiumin barusan.

Selesai makan pagi, para member menyebar. ada yang olahraga pagi keluar dorm ada yang kembali ke kamar dan dan ada yg melakukan aktivitas lain nya.

terlihat chanyeol dan xiumin sedang bersantai di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi

"kau kenapa hyung? muka mu tak enak dilihat"

"yeol aku ingin tanya,apa kau tak apa apa melihat baekhyun dekat dengan yang lain?"

"eo?"

"maksud ku,baekhyun kadang sering melalukan skinship dengan member lain,gandengan,pelukan dan sebagai nya, kau tak marah?"

"baekhyun memang seperti itu hyung, begitu pun dengan aku, tapi kami sama sama mengerti satu sama lain. aku mengenal baekhyun luar dan dalam dan baekhyun juga sebalik nya. bohong jika aku katakan aku tak cemburu! "

"Tapi chen sudah keterlaluan! dia bahkan tak segan memeluk baek di depan kamera!" xiumin meledak

"itu kan hanya di showtime hyung~"

"hanya di showtime kau bilang ? hello~ park chanyeol silahkan kau lihat sendiri di youtube, search saja chenbaek dan kau akan melihat betapa mesra nya mereka berdua!"

oow oow chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas kilatan api cemburu di mata hyung nya ini.

ia teringat kejadian di Hello Greeting Party Japan beberapa waktu lalu ketika baekhyun salah menjawab pertanyaan sang MC.

Chanyeol bisa melihat ekspresi tak suka yg ditunjukan oleh xiumin saat itu juga, bagaimana gerak tubuh nya. ia memang tersenyum tapi chanyeol bisa melihat kekesalan dari hyung nya itu, sampai sampai ia memukul kuat paha nya sendiri.

"Hyung, kau tak membenci baekhyunie-ku kan? aku lihat akhir akhir ini kau jarang berbicara dengan nya kalian terlihat tidak teguran,apa kau semarah itu gara gara baekhyun salah jawab tentang tipe ideal nya itu?"

xiumin terdiam sesaat

"aku sempat berfikir itu jawaban dari lubuk hati baekhyun, mungkin benar chen adalah tipe baekhyun mengingat mereka begitu cocok dan mesra yeol" chanyeol tergelak mendengar nya

"kau bercanda?! ahaha yang benar saja! mana mungkin seorang byun baekhyun mampu berpaling dari park chanyeol nya ini,sudah lah hyung, kenapa kau masih tak percaya pada chen?"

"dia selalu saja memuji muji baekhyun di depan ku! yang baekhyun itu pintar memasak lah, baekhyun itu berhati lembut, bisa membuat nya tertawa terbahak bahak, baekhyun tetap terlihat cantik tanpa eyeliner, baekhyun paling enak kalau di peluk, baekhyun yang suka membuat lelucon aneh,baekhyun yang enak untuk di ajak curhat,semua tentang baekhyun! apa tak ada kah sesuatu tentang ku yang bisa membuat nya bahagia ?" sepertinya xiumin ingin menangis. lalu chanyeol mengusap usap bahu xiumin.

"Dan aku juga benci pada mu chanyeol idiot! kenapa kau yang pertama kali menyerukan 'poppo poppo' saat chen memberi baek boneka doraemon itu hah?"

"aku hanya ingin melihat reaksi uri baekki,umiin hyung"

"dan kau tau! aku bersumpah saat itu juga kalau chen benar benar memberi baek poppo, orang yang akan aku bunuh itu kau park chanyeol! namjachingu macam apa kau ini?! dengan rela hati menyuruh kekasih nya mencium orang lain!"

"tapi itu tidak terjadi kan?"

"iya sih tapi itu menyakitkan bagi ku! dan yg membuat aku semakin marah pada chen, kenapa ia memberikan boneka itu pada baekhyun? kenapa bukan pada ku? padahal ia tau kalau aku sangat menyukai doraemon! aku merasa chen sudah tak mencintai ku lagi hiks" tangis xiumin pecah

chanyeol berusaha menenangkan.

Chanyeol mengerti perasaan xiumin saat ini, ia heran kenapa chen sangat tidak peka kalau xiumin sedang dibakar api cemburu. Dan objek penyebab kecemburuan adalah kekasih nya sendiri. sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kali terjadi,dulu tao juga cemburu melihat kedekatan baekhyun dan kris tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena tao dengan blak blak'an mengatakan kalau ia tak suka krisbaek mengumbar kemesraan di depan para fans. tapi ini kasus yg berbeda , xiumin tipe orang yg lebih memilih memendam semua nya sendiri. mungkin hari ini adalah puncak kekesalan nya dan kebetulan ada chanyeol ia bisa menumpahkan semua yg ia rasakan selama ini.

"aku akui memang mereka berdua sudah terlalu banyak moment manis di showtime, aku juga cemburu! salah satu yg aku kesal kan mengapa bukan aku yg mendapat kan foto baekhyun saat kita tukaran kado di episode 4, kenapa harus chen ? andai saja aku yang mendapatkan nya,itu pasti akan sangat membahagiakan pagi para chanbaek shipper" chanyeol mempoutkan bibir nya

"kau kan bisa mencuci nya sendiri sebanyak yg kau mau yeol"

"tapi kan moment nya beda hyung,kalau foto baekhyun mah aku punya banyak, kau mau lihat foto baekhyun dengan pose apa? semua pose aku punya bahkan pose sensual pun aku ada!" chanyeol tersenyum bangga

"jinja?" xiumin melotot

chanyeol mengangguk "nanti kau bisa liat sendiri, aku akan mengupload nya" kemudian mereka tertawa. xiumin merasa sedikit lega setelah curhat pada chanyeol

Sementara itu tanpa mereka sadari, Chen menguping pembicaraan mereka, kemudian meraih Handphone dari saku jaket nya

_Baekki hyung, aku tau kau juga menguping mereka dari sudut ruangan sana, ternyata ini penyebab ia mendiamkan ku hyung~mau kah kau membantu ku? _

Send to : Chanyeol's Wife

(Nama phonebook yang aneh-_-!")

_Ge,kau dan tao sedang di luar kan? aku titip sesuatu yah, belikan aku boneka doraemon yg super besar, tapi boneka yg utuh jangan kepala nya saja_

Send To : Galaxy Hyung

_Yeol temui aku dan baekhyunie di ruang music, okay_

Send To : Happy Virus

Lalu chen menuju salah satu ruangan di dorm mereka, ruangan itu biasa digunakan bagi member yang ingin berlatih music, satu satu nya ruangan kedap suara di dalam dorm karena chanyeol sering berlatih drum ketika sedang ada waktu luang jika tidak dipasang kedap suara mungkin mereka sudah di usir para tetangga.

* * *

Pukul 16.12 KST

Semua member sudah berkumpul di dalam dorm, sekarang mereka sedang menonton acara televisi di ruang tengah. Tiba tiba saja acara channel TV terganti secara otomatis.

Mereka kaget, kini layar televisi menampil kan Chen yang duduk diatas kursi sambil memegang stand mic, lalu di layar itu juga terlihat baekhyun duduk di depan sebuah grand piano ia menggunakan kemeja warna putih seperti nya itu kemeja couple karena chanyeol juga menggunakan kemeja yang sama, chanyeol sudah siap dengan gitar nya.

Kemudian terdengarlah melody indah perpaduan alunan piano baekhyun dan petikan gitar chanyeol, lalu chen memulai nyanyian nya

_Nega onjen-ga watdon noye_

_olgureul giokhe_

_Momcwo itdon nemameul,_

_mipgedo gojangnan ne_

_gaseumeul_

_Noye hwanhan misoga swipgedo_

_yon-goya_

_Geure geurotge nega noye_

_sarami dwen-goya_

_Motnatdon nechuok deuri ijen_

_giokjocha anna_

_Nareul kkokjapeun soni_

_bomchorom ttatteuthaeso_

_Ije kkumchorom nemameun_

_Geude gyote gamanhi_

_momcwosoyo_

_Hansun-gan do kkeji anneun_

_kket opneun kkumeul kkwoyo_

_Ije sumchorom ne gyote_

_Hangsang swimyo geurotge_

_issojumyon_

_nothing better nothing better_

_than you_

_nothing better nothing better_

_than you_

_Ije kkumchorom ne mameun_

_Geude pume gamanhi an-gyo_

_itjyo_

_Hansun-gan do kkeji anneun_

_kket opneun kkumeul kkujyo_

_Ije sumchorom ne gyote_

_Hangsang swimyo geurotge_

_issojumyon_

_nothing better nothing better_

_than you_

_nothing better nothing better_

_than you_

_nothing better nothing better_

_than you_

Chen mengakhiri lagu nya dengan sangat sempurna, ia terlihat sangat menghayati lagu yang ia nyanyikan.

sebelum nya ia pernah menyanyikan lagu ini di salah satu episode Exo Showtime. tapi kali ini ia menyanyi kan nya dengan versi full dan ini jauh lebih bagus dari pada sebelum nya. Mungkin karena ia mempersembahkan lagu ini dengan penuh cinta untuk sesorang yg teramat ia sayangi. Kyungsoo dan Tao saja sampai terharu mendengar nya.

Ia menarik kursi nya mendekati salah satu kamera, terlihat di layar televisi chen sedang duduk sambil memeluk sebuah boneka doraemon super besar. Ia menarik nafas nya perlahan kemudian bersiap untuk bicara.

" Dear Kim Minseok, pertama tama aku ingin minta maaf atas segala kesalahan ku selama ini, aku terlalu tidak peka akan perasaan mu. Aku juga tidak menyadari bahwa kau mendiamkan ku selama berbulan bulan karena aku yang tidak mengerti perasaan mu. Aku membuat mu marah, merasa kesal juga kecewa, aku sadar ketika aku mengatakan kepada mu bahwa baekhyun sangat pintar memasak. tapi aku hanya akan tetap mencintai mu walaupun kau hanya bisa membuatkan ramyun untuk ku. aku mengatakan baekhyun yang berhati lembut, tapi aku hanya akan tetap mencintai mu yang sudah berhasil membuat aku jatuh cinta karena kebaikan mu yg sepenuh hati. aku mengatakan pada mu kalau baekhyun bisa membuat ku tertawa, tapi aku akan tetap mencintai mu yang mampu memberi ku tawa dan tangis kebahagiaan disaat yg bersamaan. aku mengatakan baekhyun cantik, tapi aku akan tetap mencintai mu sepenuh hati ku walau kau berubah menjadi itik buruk rupa sekali pun.

aku mengatakan kalau aku suka memeluk baekhyun tapi aku akan tetap mencintai orang yang selalu tidur di dalam dekapan ku disetiap malam.

mungkin aku terlihat cheesy tapi perlu kau ketahui tak ada yang bisa seperti dirimu mencintai ku.

kau yg selalu ada menjadi sumber kebahagiaan ku, kau yang selalu berada disisi ku . bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan ada orang yg lebih dari dirimu. Tak ada! dan tak akan pernah ada yang seperti diri mu kim minseok! tidak ada yang lebih baik dari dirimu. Siapa pun itu orang nya karena aku hanya mempercayakan hati ku pada mu hanya kau seorang kim minseok"

Xiumin menangis. ia merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. bisa bisa nya ia meragukan kekasih nya sendiri.

"eo? kenapa kau menangis ? apa ucapan ku menyakiti mu ?" chen juga memasang camera diruang tengah agar ia bisa melihat reaksi xiumin, tiba tiba panik.

" tetap di situ chen, aku akan kesana!" xiumin beranjak lalu setiba nya ia di ruang music ia langsung menerjang chen. mendekap kekasih nya itu erat erat seakan akan takut kalau chen nya akan menghilang jika ia lepaskan.

"maaf kan aku, maaf chen hiks aku egois hanya memikirkan perasaan ku saja aku kelewat cemburu, maaf~ jangan benci pada ku"

"hey hey hey apa yg kau katakan ?! aku tak membenci mu~ hei kau tau? walau pun kita bukan pasangan yg sweet seperti hunhan, pasangan se romantis kaisoo, se ceria chanbaek, setenang Sulay, se sempurna kristao tapi menurut ku kita adalah pasangan paling bahagia karena aku adalah orang yang paling bahagia telah memiliki mu~"

xiumin terisak.

"ini doraemon untuk mu, aku tau kau cemburu soal doraemon di jepang waktu itu, tapi aku tak mungkin meminta nya lagi dari baekhyun, lagian boneka itu hanya kepala nya saja, aku ingin memberi kan yang utuh, seperti cinta ku yang utuh tak pernah setengah setengah pada mu"

xiumin terharu lalu ia menatap dalam ke arah chen.

chen perlahan mendekatkan wajah nya, xiumin mengerti akan situasi ini mulai memejam kan mata nya. kemudian penyatuan itu terjadi

baik chen maupun xiumin dapat merasakan betapa manis nya ciuman mereka kali ini. bagaimana tidak sudah berapa lama mereka tak melakukan ini, dan sekarang mereka melakukan nya dengan penuh kerinduan

sementara itu di ruang tengah

"akhir nyaaaa~~~" seru chanbaek merasa lega.

"yeay berhasil! berhasil! hore!" teriak lay menirukan dora the explorer

"ya! ya! ya! gege~ lepaskan tangan mu! kau tak liat itu tadi sedang romantis romantis nya ! aaah kenapa mata ku di tutup! adegan tadi lebih romantis dibanding drama the heirs gege~ tao mohon lepaskan~"

"Tidak tao~ ow ow ow lihat mereka !... astagaaa demi neptunus!" teriak kris

"kyaaaaaa~" teriak kyungsoo

bagaimana tidak ternyata chen sudah menggiring xiumin kesalah satu sopa yg ada disana, tapi camera masih sangat jelas menampil kan mereka di layar televisi terlihat keduanya masih terhanyut akan ciuman yg memabuk kan itu ditambah lagi tangan chen sudah merayap kemana mana?!

mereka tidak gila kan? untuk melalukan nya secara live disaksikan se isi dorm?!

oh chen tidak ingat kalau camera masih menyala.

lalu suho beranjak dan tiba tiba membanting pintu ruang music. ia melotot marah ke arah chenmin

"Aku tau ini ruang kedap suara! kalian mungkin tak akan mempengaruhi tao, tapi kau tak ingat chen?! ada camera disini. kau mau memperlihatkan pada kami secara live?!"

chen buru buru menarik tubuh yang semula nya menindih tubuh sang kekasih.

"Mianhae hyung aku kelepasan, terbawa suasana hehehehe, ayo chagi-ya kita lanjutkan dikamar saja"

xiumin malu bukan main, lihatlah muka nya sudah memerah sempurna layak nya buah tomat.

"mianhae suho hyung" ucap nya malu malu

lalu semua member pun membubar kan diri

.

setibanya di kamar

chen memandang xiumin penuh arti

"boleh kah hyung?" tanya nya.

"tapi ini masih sore chen, dan tao belum tidur"

"aaaaa hyung kau tega aaa~" chen merajuk

"oke oke tapi tidak boleh terlalu berisik, kau mau kris ge membobol pintu kita sambil membawa samurai gara gara kita berhasil meracuni otak baby panda nya itu"

"oke kita bisa berbisik bisik hehehehe"

sementara itu

"Bwahahahahaha kau liat ini hunnie baekhyun upload foto di Instagram! astaga liat lah ekspresi baekki hyung seperti wanita yang haus akan sentuhan!"

chanyeol yang duduk di kursi ruang tengah terkekeh mendengar nya.

"foto apa? aku tak mengupload apa pun!" baekhyun muncul dari arah dapur

" liat ini !"

"YAK ! PARK CHANYEOL ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ? KEMBALIKAN HP KU!" chanyeol menyodorkan handphone milik baekhyun

" ASTAGAA~ LIHAT LAH HEECHUL SUNBAENIM SAMPAI MENGOMENTARI NYA!"

" kenapa ekspresi mu bisa begitu hyung? apa kah itu foto sehabis kalian berhubungan?" tanya sehun menahan tawanya

"AWAS KAU PARK CHANYEOL"

baekhyun siap siap ingin menghajar kekasih nya itu,namun chanyeol sudah berlari, alhasil terjadi lah aksi kejar kejaran pasangan paling berisik di exo itu.

* * *

Lalalalalla yeeyeyyeyeyey akhir nya update juga! Banyak banget rintangan mau update ff ini T_T

Dan ini diaa~ taraaaaaaaaaa gimana? Chenmin nya berasa(?) ga? Hahahahhahah sorry yaah ini ff chenmin tapi saya merasa ini kok full ama chanbaek ya? Hadooooh /.\ maaf kan diri kuu~

Aku suka gitu, ngelantur~ kemarin nulis chanbaek-daebaek eh yg keluar malah krisho -_- jiwa shipper ku suka muncul ga jelas ahahahha

Oh iya ini juga terinspirasi dari foto baekhyun di IG , sumfeh deh yu pen nampol muka nya yg kelewat sensual itu! Ketauan banget kan mesum nyaa~ ooww baekhyun udah nakal sekarang

Aku juga mau bilang yang nungguin daebaek di ff aku yg don't you know sabar yaah~ lagi proses,, bagi yg belum baca yuuk mampir ke ff aku yang itu jangan lupa review juga yah

Buat Kim Mi cha, gimana kamu senang? Buat lu-ttledee~ssi,, sediakan luhan disamping mu! Hahahah ini ff semut api saya(?)

Oke! Chanyeol thank you so much udah bilang saya ga waras~ lihat saja ! dirimu dan baekhyun tak akan ku buat bersatu di ff aku yang lain!

Need sequel ga readers? Couple apa gitu hehehehhe aku hanya menawarkan loh , kalo ga mau juga ga papa ;)

Nah ! gimana nih respon kalian? Makasih yaah yang udah mau baca di review dong~

Aku butuh pendapat kalian

Sampai jumpa di kotak review yah ^^

Anyeong


End file.
